


Every Road Leads Back

by VVuser8



Series: Femslash February [15]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Asexual Elsa (Disney), But It's A Canon One, Canon Character of Color, Elsa Has Ice Powers (Disney), F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, From Dangan Ronpa, Give Elsa A Girlfriend (Disney), Hope you enjoy, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Major character death - Freeform, Married Sakuraoi, Not Canon Compliant, YOU ARE AMAZING, canon character death, elsamaren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVuser8/pseuds/VVuser8
Summary: Day 13: Paranormal AU
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Femslash February [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138256
Kudos: 1
Collections: Femslash February, femslash100





	Every Road Leads Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! And yes the title is a reference because How Far I'll Go is such a Sakuraoi song. Sorry for this being so late :'''

Aoi blinked, drying her tears on her jacket. Dammit. A single word echoed through her mind.

Sakura.

She was dead. She was really dead. Her heartbeat thrummed in her chest, her chest heaving as silent tears ran down her face.

It was all her fault. IT WAS ALL HER BLOODY FAULT. If only… If only…

She let out a strangled sob, crumpling to the ground.

***

Honeymaren sat by the edge of a forest, kicking her legs in the icy lake. Her deep brown eyes gazed at the patterns that leapt out of the water and the beauty of the ice and crystallised water. The place reminded her of back Home.

“Hey, Elsa?” she whispered quietly into the water, and smiled to herself as she heard the water hum and faint hearts appear in the ripples and the ice. 

She heard a faint knocking sound and ventured inside, the door swinging open as she registered someone was at the porch.

It was a young girl, maybe 16, wearing a sports jacket and wrapped in blankets. She didn’t make eye contact as she spoke.

“May… may I ask something of you?” The girl's voice was croaky and filled with strange emotion, and she wrapped her arms tighter around herself as she spoke.

Honeymaren wasn’t one to deny a person of shelter, though she was surprised to say the least. She let the girl in and invited her to the fireplace to warm up.

As the two of them sipped hot cocoa- well stared down at her hot cocoa would have been a better way of phrasing it in the girl’s case- Maren decided she should probably help the girl with what she came for.

“What's your name?” she started curiously.

“Oh!” said the girl, “I forgot to tell you, didn't I? I’m Asahina Aoi. My-my f-friends,” she let out a small shiver, “call me Hina. You?”

“Honeymaren Nattura. But you can call me Maren!” she looked at the girl- Aoi- and tried to give her a warm smile. “So what did you come here for?”

“I’ve heard you know how to talk to the dead.”

Maren blinked. She hadn’t had a person come visit for that in a while. She had become something of an urban legend nowadays, an old folklore told to kids by their parents.

Heading for the lake, she led Aoi into her garden and to the edge of the forest. She crouched down next to a lake, above which little ice crystals were forming. “Elsa?” she whispered into the water. “It’s me, Honeymaren. We have a customer.”

Water ripples beneath her hand, warm and comforting, and she can feel Elsa materialize by her side, her hands sitting gently on her shoulder, icy and comforting. Her hair flows out loosely behind her, her intricate cape floating gently around and resting on Honeymaren’s shoulders. Her eyes look at her with a strange warmth, reflected in the spark of blue shimmering in her iris. Her smile is faint, curved upwards slightly like a rose. Maren is, yet again, entranced.

Elsa stands, leaving Maren’s shoulder still tingling from the touch, and looks at Aoi. “Who is it that you want to talk to?”

***

Aoi fidgets with the hem of her sleeves, which are already well worn out, tugging on the red strings and unraveling them further. “Sakura. Sakura Ogami. She-she died a while ago.” The memory threatens to fill her head, threatens to make her break down. Don’t think about it… Don’t think about it…

The white-blue girl nods and puts her hand into the water, watching the crystals rise up in a solid formation, and disappear. Aoi… feels shaky. The air isn’t humming as such, but it’s icy cold. She looks up.

“Hello,” she whispers.

And standing there is her former wife Sakura Ogami, looking at her with a warm smile and open arms.

And the tears finally spill out and they hug… well try to, but Sakura is simply just misty water, but she cautiously puts her arms around the space she is meant to be in. Her presence is strangely comforting. But when she opens her mouth to say what;s probably the last thing Sakura will hear from her in a while, to finally talk, all that comes out is three words.

“I missed you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment! Enjoy your day!


End file.
